First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-3$ and $x$ and add $-1$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-9$ and the product of $3$ and that expression.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-3$ and $x$ $-3 \times x = \color{orange}{-3x}$ What does adding $-1$ to $-3x$ do? $-3x$ $ - 1$ What is the quantity of $3$ times that expression $3 \times (-3x - 1) = \color{orange}{3(-3x-1)}$ What is the sum of $-9$ and $\color{orange}{3(-3x-1)}$ $3(-3x-1)$ $ - 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $3(-3x-1)-9$.